La copia
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: One Shot - una chica sacara de quisios a un escritor


La copia

Una joven de unos 17 años se encontraba brincando alegremente en la calle mientras se dirigía hacia una disquera.

Hace tres días gano un pase especial para tener una cita con el cantante Shuichi Shindou de Bad Luck el día que quisiera, a la que hora que deseara y en el momento que guste, así que decidió llegar inesperadamente al estudio y pasar todo el día con el cantante.

Oi Shu-chan¿ya sabes quien gano el pase? – Pregunto un pelirrojo

Si Hiro, una chica de 17 años¿Por qué?- le respondió a su amigo – ambos se encontraban en la cafetería tomando un merecido descanso

Solo preguntaba. ¿Y cuando la veras?

Pues… no tengo la menor idea .

Baka ¬¬

La joven estuvo media hora fuera de la disquera dando datos a los de seguridad para que pudiera pasar. Después le pidieron su pase y la llevaron hasta la oficina del presidente.

Buenas tardes Midori-san – saludo Seguchi Tohma con una reverencia

Buenas tardes Seguchi-san – también dio una reverencia

En estos momento Shindou-san se encuentra ensayando, si es tan amable de esperarlo – comento Tohma (nota: me cae muy bien Tohma-kun aunque le haya hecho la vida imposible a Shuichi jeje .)

En estos momentos se encuentra ensayando – repitió Midori - ¿Dónde lo espero?

o.O – confuso – si gusta quedarse en mi oficina. Le avisare cuando termine.

Esperar en la oficina, claro – contesto

Eh… Si .. – se sentó en su silla a continuar con su trabajo.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Tohma se encontraba ordenando papeles, hablando por teléfono, organizando entrevistas, riendo, etc., y Midori solo estaba quieta en su silla sin mover un solo músculo.

Etto… Midori-san no esta incomoda estando así – rompió el hielo Tohma

Estar incomoda, mmmm, no – respondió – es un tipo difícil – dijo para si

Es… esta bien – alguien llama a la puerta – Adelante

¿Seguchi-san? – se asomo un bulto pelirosa

¡Ah, Shindou-san adelante – Shuichi entra medio nervioso a la oficina – ella es Midori, la chica que gano el concurso

Konnichiwa – saludo Shuichi – perdón por tardarme tanto .

Konnichiwa – saludo de igual forma Midori – lo perdono por tardar tanto – sonríe

Bueno, Shindou-san, Midori-san que se diviertan – los saca lo más rápido posible de la oficina – al fin tranquilidad. Esa chica es muy rara ..

Después de presentarse como es debido (fuera de la oficina jeje) ambos jóvenes salen del lugar para organizar la cita.

Y… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le pregunta Shuichi

¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – repitió Midori

¿Eh, yo pregunte primero o.o

Yo pregunte primero .

Ok, entonces te presentare a la banda y luego nos ponemos de acuerdo¿si? .U

Me presentaras a la banda, de acuerdo .

O.o

Shuichi la llevo de la mano por los pasillos (según el para que no se perdiera) hasta el estudio donde se encontraban sus compañeros guardando sus instrumentos.

¡La li ho¡ - grito Shuichi sacándoles el corazón del susto al tecladista y al guitarrista – les quiero presentar a Midori-san

¡Estas loco Shindou-san, no grites así – Fujisaki

Gomen U.U

Gomen – repitió Midori

¿Y tu porque te disculpas? – pregunto Hiro

¿Por qué te disculpas? – fue su respuesta

Oye Shuichi¿esa chica esta bien de la cabeza? – interrogo Hiro

¿Por qué? – o.O

Olvídalo U.U

Soy Fujisaki Suguru, el tecladista – se presento el mas joven

Fujisaki Suguru-san, soy Motoku Midori, la ganadora

o.O – Suguru – mucho gusto – reverencia incluida

Mucho gusto – lo mismo

Bueno .-. , yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana – recoge sus cosas y se dirige a Shuichi – buena suerte Shindou-san

¿Qué¿Suerte, No entiendo¿Por qué? – 100 confundido

Ya lo veras, la vas a necesitar – sale del estudio

Y¿A dónde irán? – Hiro

No lo se, le pregunte a Midori-san a donde quería ir y me pregunto lo mismo o.O

Deja le pregunto yo entonces – se toca el hombro a Midori para llamar su atención – Midori-san ¿A dónde desea ir?

¿ a donde desea ir Shindou-san¿

Shuichi ¿A dónde quieres ir?

A donde desee Midori-san

Esto es un caso perdido U.U – Hiro – ¡Ya se, los llevare a los helados y hay se arreglan lo demás¿de acuerdo?

Si – respondieron ambos

Los tres salen del edificio hacia el estacionamiento y se arreglan para subirse a la motocicleta de Hiro sin caerse. Hiro manejaba, después se encontraba Midori agarrando fuertemente al conductor y por ultimo Shuichi que no hallaba como sujetarse sin lastimar a la chica.

No tenga miedo Shindou-san – grito Midori

Pero no te quiero lastimar

Lastimar, no tenga miedo

Shuichi sujétate de Midori o te vas a caer y no quiero tener problemas con tu noviecito

Pero Hiro T.T

Shuichi sujétate de Midori – dijo ella

Deja de remedarme niña – Hiro

Deja de remedarme niña – se detiene la moto - ¿llegamos?

Si, esta es su parada, que pasen buen día. Hasta mañana Shuichi

Chao – se despide Shuichi

Chao – grita Midori

Ya comido un rico helado de chocolate el cual le costo un dolor de cabeza a la empleada porque ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, en realidad Shuichi era el que tomaba las decisiones ya que si preguntaba algo le respondían con la misma pregunta, salieron del local para ir a un parque y disfrutar del clima.

¿Qué estudias Midori-san? – Shuichi inicio la conversación

¿Qué estudias Shindou-san? – ya comenzó

Eh, bueno, termine la preparatoria hace tres años y soy cantante ahora . (júramelo)

Termine la secundaria hace dos años y ahora soy de preparatoria .

O.o y ¿Por qué hablas así?

¿Por qué hablas así? .

Yo te pregunte eso

Yo te pregunte eso

Deja de copiarme T.T

Deja de copiarme ;;

ya – empezó a desesperarse - ¿Qué quieres hace ahora?

Ya . …. Ir a tu casa

A mi casa o.O

A tu casa

Espero que Yuki no se enoje ;;

Espero que Yuki no se enoje

Deja de hacer eso ;;

Dejo de hacer eso .

Bueno .. , vamos entonces

Vamos .

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuki (Shuichi no tiene casa jajajajajaja – risa tipo Shigure de fruit basket cuando mira a Tohru que vive en una casa de campaña) este se encontraba en la casa leyendo el periódico y le desconcertó que su hiperactivo amante llegara temprano pues Tohma le había llamado diciendo que llegaría tarde por un cita que tenia con la ganadora de sabrá Dios que concurso.

¿No te aguanto la joven b… - Yuki detuvo su frase al momento de ver a la chica atrás del pelirosa

¡Yuki! – se lanza sobre el novelista – Tadaima

Ya me di cuenta baka ¬¬ - Se lo quita de encima - me supongo que tu eres Midori-san¿o no?

Soy Midori-san ¬¬ - imita sus ojos láser

Shuichi¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Me pidió que la trajera, gomen YukiTT.TT

Ya que¿Qué edad tienes mocosa?

¿Qué edad tienes mocoso?

Pero que … Como te atreves a llamarme así ¬¬

Como te atreves a llamarme así ¬¬

Yuki no te enojes ;; - Shuichi estaba a punto de inundar el departamento

Ya calmate baka, no estoy enojado ¬.¬

Hai. Midori-san¿Quieres algo de beber?

¿Quieres algo de beber?

.. Me supongo que eso es un si – se va a la cocina

Gustas sentarte ¬¬ - Creo que no le agradan las visitas

Gustas sentarte ¬¬

Como quieras – Yuki retoma su lectura

Como quieras – se sienta en el otro sillón

¬¬ - enciende un cigarrillo y trata de ignorar la compañía

Mientras tanto Shuichi miraba el refrigerador buscando algo que ofrecerle de beber a Midori que no fuera licor y en la sala Yuki "intentaba" leer la sección de noticias sin tener el menor éxito porque la joven a su lado se encontraba imitando cada movimiento que hacia, desde pestañear hasta fumar el cigarro.

¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer? – pregunto irritado Yuki

¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer?

Acaso era un concurso de imitación el que ganaste

Concurso de imitación, no

¿Qué edad tienes? ¬.¬

¿Qué edad tienes?

No me causa gracia tu actitud

No me causa gracia tu actitud

¿Por qué se están mirando así? – Shuichi llego con las bebidas

El empezó

Ella empezó

No, el empezó

Tu empezaste

Tu empezaste

No entiendo nada . - Shuichi

Yo me largo – Yuki se levanta de su lugar

Yo me largo – Midori también se levanta

¿Qué, Midori-san ¿Por qué te vas?

Ojala fuera verdad – Yuki

Ojala fuera verdad

Quieres dejar de imitarme mocosa

Quieres dejar de imitarme mocosa

¿Te divierte, verdad? ¬¬ - Creo que no quiere perder

¿Te divierte, verdad?

Yuki no te pelees, solo esta jugando ;;

Pues vaya forma de jugar ¬¬

Yuki no te pelees, solo esta jugando

Deja de imitar a las personas niña ¬¬

Deja de imitar a las personas niña

Yuki se sienta de nuevo en el sillón y se le queda mirando a la joven, y de igual forma ella hace lo mismo.

Shuichi se queda parado mirando a su koibito y a su cita como se quedan mirando entre ellos sin hacer nada.

Paso una hora y ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento.

El celular de Midori sonó y como ella no hizo ademán de contestarlo Shuichi lo hizo por ella.

Moshi moshi, habla Shuichi – respondió

¿Hola, soy la mama de Midori¿sabe donde esta mi hija? – pregunto preocupada

Si, se encuentra en mi casa¿quiere la dirección?

Por favor

Tres horas después…

Shuichi llevaba su novena taza de te, tres idas al baño, cena, ducha y una hora de cantada y aquellos dos aun estaban en la misma posición.

¿Todavía no se cansan? – interrogo irritado

…

…

Ya que… - suena la puerta - ¡voy! – abre la puerta - ¿Si?

Hola, se encuentra Midori

Si, deje la llamo – regresa a la sala – Midori-san llego tu mama por ti

Hai – se levanta de su lugar sin quitarle la vista al novelista – gracias por la cita Shindou-san – se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla – Eiri-san es usted un buen contrincante . y muy divertido cuando se enoja

Hmmm – Yuki

¿Me firmaría estos libros? – saca todas las novelas de Yuki de su mochila

Pero que demonios O.O – Yuki. Midori le entrega una pluma y este se pone a firmar

Muchas gracias .

Shuichi jamás espere conocer a una persona más loca que tu O.o

Nota de la autora: Este es mi segundo fic de gravitation y se me ocurrió el día 15 de mayo a las 12 de la madrugada jajajajaja, me dio risa hacerlo y la verdad no me gusto para nada, yo solo quería reírme de mi loca imaginación jeje.

Sugerencias, criticas, insultos a: (no tengo MSN de yahoo)


End file.
